Pokémon: The Journey
by Will C
Summary: Will and Jordan set off on their Pokemon journies, will they become nothings or rise above the rest
1. Default Chapter

**The Journey**

**By Will C**

**Part 1**

  
  


I slowly woke up and smiled. I hopped out of bed and jumped into some clothes.

I ran downstairs and smiled.

"Today is the day." I said.

The day me and my best friend Jordan would begin our Pokemon journeys.

I grabbed my backpack and ran out the front door, after a brief goodbye to my parents and little brother.

I met Jordan across the street. We were all ready to go.

  
  


Ok, maybe I should tell you a little about myself.

My full name is Will Tyler Snow. I am 14, and have spiky black and dark blue hair.

I'm about 5"7 1/2 feet tall. I have sky blue eyes.

My best friend Jordan Andy Ray is also 14. He's my height but has blonde and black hair and blue eyes. We've been best friends since grade two and Jordan is the best buddy a guy could have. Now back to the story!

  
  


We walked down the road towards Professor Kelly's laboratory. 

"So Jordan, what Pokemon are you gonna get from Professor Kelly?" I asked.

"I thought about it hard and I think I'm gonna take Bulbasaur. What about you?"

"Squirtle!" I yelled happily. "He's the coolest." 

When we finally reached professor Kelly's lab, we got in line and eagerly awaited our turn to choose the Pokemon.

"Bulbasaur!" Jordan yelled happily, as Professor Kelly asked him what Pokemon he wanted.

She handed him a shiny new Pokeball from the pile and called on me.

"Well, Will have you decided?" She asked me.

"Yes I have, I want a Squirtle!" I said.

She smiled and handed me the shiny Pokeball.

"Now Will, raising a Pokemon is a lot of work. Give it some exercise and feed it three times a day, don't leave it in it's Pokeball all day or it will become lazy and won't be able to battle." 

"Alright thank you." 

She handed us our Pokedex's and PokeGear's (we read all about the latest Pokemon gear) and set off along Route 11 towards our first destination of Green City. 

The path was a normal path most of the way until we came to a small forest.

"What's the map say Jordan?" I asked.

Jordan fiddled with the map. "We go through the forest to get to Green City. It should take us about a day to get there." He said.

"Good, now we know where to go."

We kept walking some guy a few years older than us stopped us.

"Hey you two." He said.

"Wadda ya want?" I asked.

"Nothing much, just a Pokemon battle." He said.

"Ok fine, I'll battle you." Jordan said.

"Not so fast, I wanna fight both of you."

"What?"

"Yeah, my Sandslash can whip anyone's ass." He said, snickering.

"Ok fine, we can do it Jordan." I said.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

"Go POKEBALL!" We both yelled. Our two Pokemon exploded from their Pokeballs and landed on he ground.

"Squirtle? Squirt!" My squirtle said. "Bulba! Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur said. 

"You're gonna fight me with those two. Hahahaha!" He said.

"Shut up! Let's go!" 

"Ok! Sandslash!!!!" He yelled. A huge spiky mole exploded from the Pokeball and stood there, waving it's claws. "Sandslaaaaaasssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" It screamed.

"Squirtle tackle attack!" I said. "You to Bulbasaur!"

The two Pokemon charged at Sandslash.

Sandslash shot forwards, they all hit each other, But Squirtle and Bulbasaur flew back. 

"Holy geeze it's super strong!" I yelled.

"Sandslash! Go underground!" The guy yelled.

Sandslash shot into the air and flipped over, drilling in the ground and disappeared.

"What the? Where'd it go?" 

There was a few moments of silence, while me, Jordan, Bulbasaur and Squirtle, just looked around. 

All of a sudden, Sandslash shot up from the ground and swung hard at Squirtle, throwing my new Pokemon against a tree knocking him out.

Sandslash continued on and slammed into Bulbasaur, knocking him out cold to.

"HAHAHA! I told you my Sandslash could beat you!" The guy laughed.

"Squirtle!" "Bulbasaur!"

We both ran up to our Pokemon to see if they were alright. They weren't hurt bad, just knocked out. We called them back to see that the guy had run off.

"Well, we should keep going." I said.

Jordan nodded.

  
  


To be Continued....

  
  



	2. On the Way to Green City

**The Journey**

**By Will C**

**Part 2**

  
  


After our totally unsuccessful battle against Sandslash, me and Jordan continued along the path towards Green city. 

We were kinda quiet, and depressed, thinking that we had lost our first battle and the harsh words of our opponent made it even worse.

We continued walking along the path through the forest. 

Along the way, we heard a faint rustling in the trees.

We stopped to see what it was. 

"What's that?" Jordan asked. "Bulba?" Asked his Bulbasaur.

"I don't know."

All of a sudden a group of Pidgies burst from the tree's and flew barely two feet overhead. They landed on the path about forty feet away from us.

"Wow! Look at them all!" I yelled happily.

"There's like fifteen of them!" Jordan yelled back.

"Bulba!" "Squirtle!" Our Pokemon yelled happily.

None of us took our eyes off the bird Pokemon.

"Let's get em! Squirtle tackle attack!" I said.

Squirtle looked at me and smiled, then nodded. 

"Bulbasaur, you get one to!" Jordan said. "Bulba!"

Our two Pokemon charged towards the Pidgies, they both attacked big ones.

The other's flew off and landed in trees and on the path to see what was going to happen.

The two tackle's connected and Bulbasaur and Squirtle knocked the Pidgies back.

The Pidgey that Squirtle attacked Sqwaked loudly and hurled itself at Squirtle.

"Squirtle! Dodge!" I yelled.

Squirtle, jumped out of the way, but still took some of a hit as the Pidgey used it's gust attack.

"Tackle it again Squirtle!" I said. "Squirtle!"My Pokemon replied.

Squirtle jumped up at Pidgey but missed.

"Crap! Try again!" I said.

Squirtle connected this time, knocking the Pidgey to the ground. I could tell it was close to defeat, because it had a hard time getting up. 

"Yeah! Go Pokeba . . . Wait a sec, we don't have any extra Pokeballs." I said.

  
  


Squirtle looked back at me and sighed. 

"Ah well. GO SQUIRTLE! Finish it!" I said. Squirtle nodded and tackled the Pidgey a final time.

Pidgey was hit hard but managed to run off and disappeared into the woods. 

"Yeah! We won Squirtle!" 

"Squirtle!" My Pokemon yelled happily.

Jordan and Bulbasaur also triumphed over the Pidgey. 

Squirtle shot a thick stream of water into the air and Bulbasaur shot two vines out of it's back.

"What?" I asked, pulling out my Pokedex.

"Water Gun attack." My Pokedex said.

"Cool! You learned water gun!" I yelled happily.

"And Bulbasaur learned Vine whip!" Jordan said. 

"That's so cool!"

We continued to hike towards Green city. Along the way, we encountered a few more Pidgies. We could tell that our Pokemon were getting stronger and stronger because we defeated them easier and easier until we finally arrived at Green City.

  
  


We walked over a large hill that surrounded Green city.

"There it is." Jordan said. "Green city home to the Green City Pokemon Gym." 

Green city was a lot bigger than our hometown of Waterville.

We were About to walk into the city when we were stopped by two kids who were about eight.

The first was shorter than us, he had flat red hair and the second was a mean looking kid even smaller with a semi-long brown haircut.

"What do you two want?" I asked.

"We want a Pokemon battle!" The kid yelled.

At first Jordan hesitated to answer, the cruel words of the Sandslash trainer still seemed to follow us around.

"Sure I'll battle you!" I said, jumping in.

"I want one to!" The second kid yelled.

"Ok, I'll take you." Jordan said, still slightly hesitating.

"Ok, one Pokemon!" My opponent said.

"Agreed. Go Squirtle!" I yelled. My Pokeball slammed to the ground and snapped open on contact, a huge red flash shot out of the ball and materialized into my Squirtle.

"Go Oddish!" My opponent (who we'll call Tod) yelled.

His small blue planet Pokemon jumped out and got ready to fight.

"C'mon Squirtle! Water gun attack now!" I said.

Squirtle nodded. Squirtle opened it's mouth and sprayed a thick powerful stream of water at Oddish. It connected, carrying the small Pokemon back about sixteen feet before stopping.

Oddish stood back up and shook off the water.

"Ok Oddish! Drain!" Tod commanded.

Oddish ran around Squirtle and jumped on it's back.

"Squirtle?" My pokemon said. 

Oddish began to glow and Squirtle began to slowly wobble around. 

"Oh no! Oddish is sucking out Squirtle's energy!" Jordan yelled.

"Quick Squirtle! Tail whip, get it off your back!" I yelled.

Squirtle managed to swing it's curly blue tail at Oddish, it connected, throwing Oddish off.

"Now Squirtle! Tackle!"

Squirtle pulled itself into it's shell and began spiraling towards Oddish at high speed.

Squirtle slammed into Oddish, throwing it back into a tree.

The kid ran up to his Oddish and called it back.

"Crap, I lost my first battle." He said.

"It's ok." I said, feeling sorry for him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I lost my first battle to, don't worry, just train harder and you'll win one." 

"Ok, thanks." 

  
  


"Now it's my turn." Jordan said, calling out Bulbasaur.

"Ok. Go Pikachu!" The second kid yelled (we'll call him Joey). The small yellow mouse exploded from the Pokeball and landed on the ground.

It didn't look that strong, the two kids were probably not that experienced.

"Ok Pikachu! We can do it! Tackle attack!" 

The Pikachu jumped at Bulbasaur and slammed into it, knocking him back.

"Ok Bulbasaur! Tackle him now!" Jordan said.

Bulbasaur nodded and charged at Pikachu, it slammed into Pikachu, sending it flying back.

The Pikachu got up, obviously hurting from Bulbasaurs attack.

"Pikachu thundershock now!" Joey yelled.

Pikachu shot a small electric bolt at Bulbasaur, it connected, leaving Bulbasaur aching in pain.

"Bulbasaur! Don't give up! Hit him with Vine Whip!" 

Bulbasaur smiled and shot two scraggily vines out of it's back.

The Vines shot towards Pikachu and tightened around it. Bulbasaur lifted pikachu up and slammed it against the ground once, which was enough to make Joey give up.

"Oh no Pikachu!" Joey yelled.

Me and Jordan smiled, we finally one a battle.

We walked into town and after making a trip to the Pokemon center and getting our Pokemon healed, we headed to the local store to pick up some Pokeballs and food. 

It was only about four O'clock so the gym was probably open.

We walked down the streets looking for the gym and soon found it.

It was a large building with huge bold letters saying; GREEN CITY POKEMON GYM.

"So what does the trainer train?" I asked.

"I think I heard his name was Terry. He trains Bug types." Jordan replied.

"Then we should do pretty good against him." I said.

"But he's also a gym master, and we've won like one real battle and he's probably won like a hundred! He's a lot more experienced than we are." Jordan said.

"Yeah, I never thought about it like that before." I said.

"Well, anyways we better try anyways." 

"Yeah, let's go." 

  
  


The gym was very large inside, it was made up of a huge battlefield with a bunch of trees lining it. 

A tall man about seventeen or so was standing in the middle, with two Beedrills a Weedle and a Metapod around him.

"Ok Beedrill good job! Nice hustle Weedle! That's right Metapod keep um....hardening?" He said.

"Hey!" I yelled.

The man turned around. He was a tough looking guy, with spiky black hair that hung down in front of his face. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and blue jeans.

"Yeah, what?" He asked. "I'm in the middle of a training session." he said.

"Are you Terry, the Green city gym leader?" I asked.

"That's me."

"Well, I want a battle to earn a badge." 

"Well, my Pokemon are a little outta practice but ok, I'm always up for a battle." Terry said, turning around, his Pokemon followed him to the other side of the battle field.

"Who's first?" He asked.

"Me!" Jordan said, stepping forwards.

'Ok, here's the ruled, two Pokemon maximum, no exceptions. No using fighting upgrades such as attack ups, defense ups etc. got it?" He asked.

"Yeah sure." Jordan said.

"Ok good, Weedle!" He yelled.

The Weedle ran out onto the battlefield.

"Call out your Pokemon." He said.

Jordan called out Bulbasaur.

"Ok now, let's get started."

  
  


To be Continued... 

Coming up In part 3:

Will Jordan win his first gym battle? What about Will? I dunno

  
  
  
  



	3. Green City Showdown

**The Journey**

**By Will C**

**Part 3**

  
  


"Bulbasaur tackle attack!" Jordan commanded. 

Bulbasaur charged towards Weedle. The attack connected. Weedle got back up in a daze, it stumbled around for a second before shaking it off.

"Weedle counter attack with Poison sting!" Terry ordered.

Weedle shot towards Bulbasaur and hit him with it's stinger.

"BULBA!" Bulbasaur yelled in pain.

"Bulbasaur!" Jordan yelled.

"Bulbasaur! Vine whip!"

Bulbasaur nodded and shot two scraggily vines out of his back and slapped Weedle across the face twice. Weedle flew back and fainted. 

"Yes! I'm half way there!" Jordan yelled happily.

"BULBA!" Yelled Bulbasaur.

"Think so huh, Beedrill!" Beedrill seemed to fly out of nowhere.

"Beedrill! Poison sting.

Beedrill flew towards Bulbasaur incredibly fast and slashed him with it's stingers. This turned out to be even more painful than Weedle's attack.

"Bulbasaur! Don't give up! Vine whip!"

Bulbasaur shot the two thin vines out of it's back and slapped Beedrill twice, causing it fall out of the air. ****

Beedrill hit the ground but got back up quickly.

"Tackle it Beedrill!"

Beedrill shot towards Bulbasaur and slammed it's body into it.

Bulbasaur slowly got back up and began tot tense it's muscles up tightly.

"What's going on?" Jordan asked.

"BULBASAUR learned razor leaf." His Pokedex reported from his pocket.

"Wow! Razor leaf! I didn't think he learned that until he was Ivysaur! Ok Bulbasaur hit Beedrill with Razor leaf!" Jordan yelled.

Bulbasaur nodded and shot two razor sharp spiraling leafs at Beedrill, the two leafs sliced Beedrill's wings, causing it to immediately fall out of the air.

Bulbasaur charged at Beedrill and slammed into it, immediately knocking it out.

"YES!!!!!!!" Jordan screamed happily. "I WON A BADGE!!!!"

"BULBASAUR!!!!" Bulbasaur yelled happily.

"That was a good battle Jordan."

"Thanks Terry, sorry about Beedrill's wings." Jordan said.

"It's alright, Beedrill's wings grow back almost as fast as fingernails." Terry said. "Stay cool." Terry said.

"You two." 

Jordan ran past me, probably heading to the Pokemon center.

He stopped and turned at the door, "Good luck Will, be back in a flash." 

I turned back to face Terry.

"Let's go!" I yelled, calling out Squirtle.

"Ok, Metapod!" Terry yelled. His green Metapod Rolled out onto the battlefield and got up into a 'standing' position.

"Ok Squirtle! Hit Metapod with Watergun!" I said.

Squirtle nodded and spat out a thick, powerful stream of water at Metapod. Metapod was shot back a few feet, but hopped back up quickly.

"Metapod, harden now!" Terry said.

Metapod began to lightly glow before stopping.

"What the?" I asked. I pulled out my Pokedex.

"HARDEN. Metapod's only attack, raises defense." It reported.

"Ok Squirtle hit it with a spinning tackle!" I said.

"Squirt." Squirtle replied.

Squirtle began to run towards Metapod, he then jumped into the air and pulled his head, arms, legs and tail into his shell and began rapidly spinning. He spiraled towards Metapod and slammed into the small cocoon, sending it flying back.

Squirtle pulled himself back out of his shell.

"SQUIRTLE!" He yelled happily.

"Metapod, um harden again." 

Metapod's defense grew.

"Tackle it Squirtle!" Squirtle charged towards Metapod, and head butted him extremely hard, sending him flying back into Terry's arms.

"Ok, you win this part." He put down Metapod. "Beedrill! I choose you!" He yelled, Terry's second Beedrill flew out from behind him to face off with Squirtle.

"Ok Beedrill! Twin needle attack!" Terry ordered.

Beedrill shot towards Squirtle with his stinger's extended.

"Squirtle quick withdraw!" I said. Squirtle jumped into the air and pulled himself into his shell.

Beedrill slashed Squirtle's shell with it's stinger's but it did no good, just hitting the shell and making a light scrape.

"Squirtle! Hit Beedrill with spinning tackle!" I yelled.

"Squirtle." Squirtle said, nodding. Squirtle began to run towards Beedrill, he then jumped into the air and pulled his head, arms, legs and tail into his shell and began rapidly spinning. He spiraled towards Beedrill, and slammed into Beedrill, sending him flying to the ground.

"Nice hit Squirtle!" I yelled happily.

I could tell Beedrill was getting weaker because Squirtle had just given him his hardest hit ever, I was proud of my Pokemon. 

Beedrill struggled to get back up.

"Alright Squirtle we're almost there! Hit Beedrill with a bubble attack!" I commanded.

Before Squirtle attacked I noticed Jordan came back into the gym.

Squirtle nodded and spat out hundreds of tiny bubble's at beedrill. The bubbles floated through the air and popped right over Beedrill soaking it in three feet of water, which washed out under our feet.

"I can't believe it." Terry said. "I can't let Beedrill go on any farther, you win." 

"YES!!!!!!!!" I screamed happily, jumping into the air.

"Squirt!" Yelled Squirtle as we jumped into the air.

I noticed that Squirtle was weak and tired as I walked over to receive my badge. 

I called Squirtle back and accepted my Stinger badge as Jordan did also.

We walked out of the gym and down the street to the pokemon center.

"I can't believe it." I said. "I won my first gym battle."

"Yeah, it's great."

We walked into the Pokemon center to get our Pokemon healed. After that we 

decided to continue our hike.

"Where's the next gym?" Jordan asked.

I opened the map and looked around.

"Somewhere called Blue Valley." I said. 

"Cool, how far is it?" Jordan asked.

"Well, we hike out of Green city towards Green forest, we've gotta go through the forest in order to get to Blue Valley to challenge Kara, the Blue Valley gym master." I said.

"Great. Let's go!" 

  
  


To be Continued...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
